Unexpected
by CharlieRPATZ
Summary: Four friends swap a life in England for LA, trying to juggle work and one long term distance relationship between them. But when they meet three stars from the twilight movies, whom they adore, will things ever be the same again? Read & Review please!
1. New Start

Really hope you like my story!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unexpected<span>**

CHARLIE POV

I stared contently out of the round airplane window, trying to kid myself that I was doing the right thing. Of course, I didn't truly believe that at all, not in my heart. But, things had gotten so difficult back at home; I just wanted to escape to peace. Or run away cowardly, depending on which way you looked at it.

I sighed solemnly, trying to think of something, anything that didn't have to do with him. I looked round in the plane after hearing a crash of what sounded like glasses, before my eyes found the cause of the noise. Rachael was looking around at everyone sheepishly, before trying to hide her face after spilling a bit of her WKD on the small table in front of her. I smiled in response, unable to help myself.

She did make me laugh.

When I looked round the second time, Kirsty was helping tidy her desk for her. I half wanted to smile and frown at the same time when I saw her doing that. We hadn't said hardly anything to each other in the last three years, and that was sad. The argument that made us fall out with each other in the first place was long forgotten, and I couldn't even remember what it was about.

I started worrying about Tom. What I'd left behind in my selfishness to rush off and live my dreams whilst I still could.

But then I knew what he was like. I'd left in the morning, getting the plane at nine, having left home at six. I knew he'd be lazy all day, and then not eat tonight, because he'd have forgotten to get anything out for his dinner. It was always me who did the cooking, but I didn't mind that. I knew what I'd let myself in for. I actually enjoyed looking after him, knowing that he would always rely on me.

That's what made me feel guiltiest.

I caught Tasha smiling at me warily. I forgot this move was difficult for her too. I had a Boyfriend who I had only just broken up with, and Tasha was attempting to deal with a long distance relationship with Daniel. I thought she could easily do it though. She and Daniel were a lot more suited than me and Tom. I'd just wanted to care and look after him. Of course I loved him, but, my feelings for him had disintegrated quite a few months back, and we both knew it.

It didn't stop him begging me not to leave though. And it didn't stop me feeling guilty either.

I sighed heavily in response to my heavy thoughts.

"Oh, forget him, Charlie. I know it's difficult, but if you didn't feel happy with him, then you just didn't. There's nothing you can do to change that." Tasha reminded me wisely. Of course she was right, but that still didn't stop me worrying. That was his entire fault really, he made me worry.

He was useless and couldn't particularly do anything for himself so he leaned on me.

I forced myself to look properly at Tasha, catching her at the wrong time. Because when she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back, even if just a little bit. Her hair was styled in the usual way: black ringlets running past her shoulders with a kind sort of smile shining on her tanned skin.

"I know you're right, and I know it's stupid to worry over a grown man. But he's a useless grown man. I just don't think he could cope without me." Truth was; I felt so selfish for doing something I wanted to do for once, for leaving when I wanted to, instead of looking after him.

"Well, it shouldn't be you're problem, Charlie. You can't help it if you don't love him anymore, so why should you stick around, making yourself unhappy just because he makes you feel guilty? I know it's harsh, but if you'd have stayed there, you'd have both been unhappy, right?" Of course, yet again, she was right.

But I still couldn't help but just smile in response. "I know you're right Tasha. And I'll probably be fine when I'm over there, but...for now, I just can't help but feel as though I shouldn't have gone."

"That's understandable," she smiled comfortingly.

I forced a smile and quickly looked back at Kirsty and Rachael. Rachael was wrapping a strand of light blonde hair around the back of her ear, laughing around with Kirsty about what had happened a minute ago. Kirsty had dark hair like me-maybe even a little darker, since I'd dyed my hair red, making it lighter-and that was tied back in a ponytail, like she normally had it.

The flight took fifteen hours to get there, and it would be eight in the morning when we got there as Los Angeles was eight hours different to London time.

I was excited, more then excited actually, because I had always wanted to do this; to follow my dream and move to LA, and luckily, I had no children, no serious relationship, so nothing was holding me back anymore.

I slept for most of the flight, making the day go quicker, even though Tasha nudged me when lunch was served, which I fully appreciated. I didn't like to be woken up by anything but food, preferably. I realised that made me sound like a bit of a fatty, but I really wasn't, at all.

In fact, I was skinny.

I had on appropriate clothing for when we got to Los Angeles, because I already knew how hot it was going to be over there and I couldn't wait. I wore a red, blue and white, chequered shirt, with a brown leather belt hung into denim jean shorts, and leathered brown, men's styled shoes.

I was always quite quirky when it came to fashion; I never really followed the fashion, and if I did, I'll follow it to the point, like maxi and summer dresses, not too in your face quirky.

I was over here to try and promote my new book, Tainted Soul which had already been published in England, but that was the only country where it had been published for, so far.

I wanted to get my book published in America, the most, the country of where my book itself takes place, as that was my dream, itself.

The flight seemed to go on forever, despite sleeping for most of it, and when we eventually got off and started to go round to security, I couldn't wait to stretch my feet.

The airport looked like any other airport, except it might have been able to pull off the fact that it looked just that tiny bit more posh, but that was about it. But I knew where we were before we even stepped outside; that sickly, nervous, excited, and apprehensive feeling that you can get all at the same time was here and it was here to stay.

I was so excited that I felt like I literally could have been sick. I really hoped I wasn't sick, especially not here, the place I had only dreamed of coming to, about a million times over in the last few years, because that would have definitely been embarrassing.

"I can't believe we're here!" Tasha exclaimed, grinning in response. She'd just text Daniel to let him know she was here safely, to put his mind at rest.

I smiled back in response, knowing she'd be happy. After all, we had all planned this, for so long in our heads and it was finally happening. I text Mum to let her know quickly too, before following on behind the girls.

"I know, Tasha. It still feels like a dream." I sighed happily, even though the baking heat against us was telling us otherwise. It felt hot, even though we were still in the airport, so I dreaded to think what it would be like outside.

"Only, it's not a dream, we're really here!" Rachael grinned. "Obviously, we should go out tonight, make the most of us being here." She suggested like I knew she would.

Tasha rolled her eyes in response. "Let's just see when we get to the new house shall we Rachael? You do make me laugh." She laughed at her.

"Yeah, I want to have a sleep first anyway." Kirsty yawned.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed.

"I think I'll join you, but I still say we should go out tonight." Rachael insisted, making Tasha roll her eyes and grin at her in response.

"Well I think I'd prefer to stay in tonight. Just because I am concerned about money affiances, as we haven't got our jobs yet." I warned them carefully. I never really liked going out much back in England anyway, which was why me and Tom had made such a good match in the beginning.

"Yes, but we have jobs as promised. Me, Kirsty and Tasha have got jobs in Nurseries, starting in a week's time, and you have you're writing job starting in a few days time too." Rachael reminded me, as if I'd had forgotten.

"Well mine is starting in two weeks time, but that's all very well Rachael, but we still need to make sure we don't spend too much of our money now, as we'll end up poor, already!" I reminded her smartly.

She nodded, knowing she couldn't really argue with that, and I grinned in response, feeling just a tad genius.

We walked down a long, open hallway which lead us out to the front of LAX airport and into the brilliant, hot sunshine.

"Phoar!" Rachael complained, fanning herself.

I just grinned, feeling very happy with myself. "I absolutely love it." I smiled happily. It was so much better than having the bitterly cold weather back in England.

We got onto a tour bus, the one we needed to get, which we had booked back in England, to make a stop just outside the front of our house.

Driving past the LAX sign, made us all squeal a little bit in excitement, because dreams suddenly turned into reality. We were actually here!

As soon as we got to the house, we all gasped in shock and amazement at how beautiful it looked, from outside. The house was painted a fresh white colour, and was huge, with six windows on the top floor, and two windows on the bottom floor as there was a white door garage on the right of the house, behind steel, white gates.

There was a gate in the middle of the house, which lead to the front door, which was a black door, but that was controlled by an electronic gate too. The path from the gate to the door broke up the beautiful, green garden we had in the front.

There was even a balcony on the top right of the house.

I actually couldn't wait to get off the coach and go in to see the house myself, because I was so excited.

We all practically jumped off the coach, grabbed our things and headed to our front door, still in awe about how gorgeous the house was.

The hallway was cool; walls were decorated in white, and the floors were polished with a dark brown wooden. There was a desk in the middle of the hallway, on the left of the open, narrow hallway, with a phone on it, and a big, bunch of white flowers put in a vase.

They smelt lovely and fresh and looked absolutely beautiful.

The staircase was in the right of the hallway, and wounded round to the right, and to the left, where you could see all the doors, as the hallway was open.

There was a sofa on the right, sat next to the stairs, which was white and was furnished with small, brown cushions.

We'd moved in the house as we found out that the house was nice, furnished and nearly almost all ready for us.

The hallway lead down to two, white doors, leading out to the back door of the house.

The living room was to the left of the hallway, and whilst Tasha went and explored the rest of the house and Kirsty and Rachael went to fight over a bedroom, I headed in the living room, to have a nosy.

It followed through with the darkened wood furnished floor, and there was a cream, flowered rug sat in the middle of the room, underneath a yellow, foot stool, sat on the left of a white, three seated sofa, which was placed at the side of the room, and had gold plated pillows sat at each side of the sofa.

There was a wooden table sat in the middle of the room, on the rug, with a glass top on it. There was a three seated sofa opposite it too, with a white armchair sat at the corner of the room, on the left.

There was also a white fireplace in the middle of the room, at the far end, with a pretty picture above it.

I headed into the dining room, which looked the same as the living room. There was the same cream rug placed underneath a dark, brown wooden table, and there was seven seats placed around the table, with one sat at the head of the table.

I then headed into the kitchen, and took that room in, feeling awed at how amazing this house truly was. There were three, white seated high seats, sat around a big, white kitchen table stood in the middle of the room, with three, silver lights hanging down from the ceiling, just above the table.

There was a white kettle on the table too.

There were lots of white cupboards stood at the left side of the room, and following round at the back of the room, where a silver cooker was stood. On the right of the kitchen was a two sided, massive fridge hidden underneath two, white cupboards.

The floor was all dark wooden again.

I went back into the hallway, and followed the hallway right to the back of the house before opening the back doors to the back garden. There was a small seating area with five, white chairs and a wooden table in the middle of the small patio with three white candles sat in the middle of the table, sat in a base.

The garden looked absolutely beautiful, especially in such brilliant sunshine, and there was a small, rectangle pool sat at the back of the garden, where there was five, white deck chair type chairs, furnished rather than plain, though.

There was also a rectangular glass table sat next to the other side of the pool, with ten, white chairs sat around it.

The table was sat underneath a white porch that sat overhead, following the garage next to it, which was white too.

There was also a balcony on the right of the house on the other side of the house on the back, and there was also a wooden bench sat in the middle of the small porch right outside the back of the house.

It was actually amazing. And if I wasn't so tired, I would have probably screamed, but I really needed sleep.

I went back into the house, and saw Tasha taking her suitcase upstairs. She grinned at me once she saw me. "Kirsty and Rachael are already sleeping in their bedrooms." She told me, making me laugh in response.

I grabbed my own suitcase and followed Tasha up the stairs, to go and pick my bedroom, knowing they probably already had the best ones.

I couldn't help but gasp as I headed into my own bedroom though, after Tasha took the one next to mine. Cream, marbled flooring sat underneath a plain, cream rug which lay underneath my bed, which looked like a kings size to me, which made me feel more than happy.

It was decorated with two, orange pillows, and two, big cream ones behind it. The bed itself was cream, with a dark brown, leather headboard sat behind it.

There was a wooden table next to my bed, and the walls were all cream colored.

There was also a television that seemed to hang down from the ceiling, just in front of the bed, and there was a couple of steps, which lead you down to the balcony. I'd already decided in my head that I wanted to go shopping to get some blinds as soon as possible, as I didn't like how bear the doors of the balcony looked as they were all glass ones.

Besides the balcony, there was a long, cream, bed style sofa for people to sleep on.

There was also a door besides the bed, on the right of it that seemed to lead to the bathroom, but I wasn't ready to explore, because I already felt so exhausted.

So, I set my suitcase down, and climbed into bed, where I fell asleep straight away. That in itself meant that I must have been tired. And the fact that I knew that as soon as I went to sleep, I could go and explore LA, when I woke back up again.

When I woke up, I could hear loud talking from downstairs between the girls, so with a yawn, I got myself out of bed, throwing back the duvet as neatly as possible, and decided to unpack my suitcase, so it was out of the way.

I put in a cupboard, hanging most of my clothes up, before going downstairs, and seeing what all the fuss was about.

They were all sat in the living room; Rachael and Kirsty sat on the right sofa, Tasha on the lef. I went and sat with Tasha, and asked them what was going on.

"Rachael desperately wants to go out clubbing tonight," Tasha explained, making me roll my eyes in response. Not that it really mattered to me; I wanted to stay in and wait until I started the job, but everyone else could go out if they wanted to.

"Well, I want to stay in, but you can all go clubbing." I told them, knowing Rachael would probably want me to go too.

"Don't be a bore, Charlie. You've got to come out with us, please!" Rachael's voice was on the verge of begging, making me sigh in response. She made me feel bad for not coming out, but I didn't see why we had to do it today.

"Why cant we just go out tomorrow night instead?" I asked with a heavy sigh, not knowing what the big rush was.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favour by saying going out tonight, darling. So go with it." Rachael smiled. "Don't worry. I've got a nice dress for you, and I'll do your make up for you too." She promised.

So with my mumbles and grumbles, we spent the afternoon sunbathing outside in the garden, and then went and got ready upstairs in our bedrooms.

I absolutely loved my bathroom; it was so modern looking. There was a white bath sat at the side of the room, on the left, which was shaped as an oval. A clear shower opposite it, and a white toilet next to it, with the sinks on a grey tiled area.

I got showered, and put on my dress that Rachael had laid out for me in my bedroom. It was actually pretty: a black, v- neck dress, which came down to half of the top of my legs, which meant it wasn't too short.

Rachael didn't go mad on the make-up, which I was more than glad about: simple, sparkly, grey eyeshadow, a little bit of mascara, foundation and blusher, and some cherry pink lipstick. I liked the way she did my make up for me.

I sat and waited for the others to get ready in the kitchen with Tasha, and we sat up at the table in there. Tasha got some wine out, grinning at me as she did.

"Want some? I brought it at the supermarket today whilst everyone slept for a few hours. I didn't feel like sleeping." She admitted.

I nodded, thanking her, and watching her as she poured the wine into a glass for me. "Hmm, more like you went out to see if you could see Kellan. I know you too well!" I joked, giggling as I said it.

She nodded, trying not to laugh. "Well maybe because of that, a little bit too." She laughed, making me laugh too.

It didn't take everyone long to get ready, and we stayed in the kitchen, having a couple of drinks, meaning that I was already a little past tipsy already. I stumbled out the house with everyone else, as we walked towards the taxi waiting for us outside.

We went to the LAX nightclub, which was just over a ten minute drive in the taxi. Rachael had somehow managed to get us RIP tickets, meaning that we could go in first, which I had no idea she had.

So, we went in, first, despite the massive queue waiting outside, and I couldn't actually believe it when we got inside. It was absolutely amazing! It was a so much better nightclub than the ones back in Peterborough.

We went to the bar, and got served within ten minutes, and we ordered six shots of Apple Sours each and after that, I was pretty much out of it.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Babysitter

Here's Rob Pov, really hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>ROB POV<span>

I couldn't understand why Tom was actually dragging me through this, yet again, for about the hundrenth time. He had dragged me to a club in LA, after trying nearly all of the bars in Los Angeles, and still not having any success with finding a new girlfriend.

I was ready to give up, especially conserving the fact that I wasn't particularly sure whether I even wanted one or not. It was to help me get over Kristen, who had broken up with me a good few months ago.

She'd moved on, but I hadn't.

It started out with string after sting of one night stands, but when that didn't work, I started to really want to move on, to get over her.

And that was when my buddy, Tom came into the picture.

He'd promised from day one that he'd eventually get me to move on from her, but so far, I doubted that would ever happen.

We got to the LAX club, and went straight in, thanks to Tom for using our names. I wasn't that bothered about waiting in queue; anything but being recognized by fans. It was that that brought her back to my mind and made it all more difficult again.

I was wearing plain clothes; a black shirt paired off with jeans and an old, pair of black shoes. I hadn't made an effort which had Tom clicking his tongue in response, just because he had made the effort to look nice.

He had a white shirt, paired off with black trousers on and he was clean shaved too. He definitely had made more effort than me.

We started drinking, with me having a beer, whilst Tom tried to cheer me up, probably knowing I was thinking about her again.

"Remember that time when we went to that club in London ages ago?" Tom asked me, with a short laugh.

I sighed. "The one you dragged me to, you mean?"

He laughed in response. "Yeah but you enjoyed it when you got there."

I sighed again. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"And that girl came over, and told you how much she hated you. You thought she was going to say something nice, but she didn't." He laughed again.

"Yeah, I remember. That was funny." But I didn't laugh.

He sighed in response. "Oh, come on man. I know it's tough, but you'll get there." He promised, smiling at me.

I frowned in response, wishing that was true. "I hope so, mate."

"Ah, you will. You'll suddenly find a girl out of nowhere and you'll fall in love again, and it will literally come out of nowhere. When you least expect it."

I was about to say something sarcastic, something that would have probably made us both laugh in response, which to be fair, was what I needed, when we both heard something else that caught our attention.

"Oopsie, oh dear!" We both turned to see a young, dark haired girl falling down a couple of stairs.

It was no wonder she fell because she had six inch heels in. I shook my head, thinking it was ridiculous to wear such high heels. After all, she wasn't exactly small anyway, and she looked really tall in heels.

She had dark hair, which had been dyed red, and she had on a plain, black dress with silly, black, giant heels.

I frowned in response, turning away, only to see Tom staring with a well known smile on his face. A one that said she'll do.

I shook my head. "There's no chance, so you can get that out of your head." I huffed sourly in response. I looked back at her, to see what sort of age she looked. She looked about twenty, very young, and that automatically made me scowel even more.

I was twenty eight; I didn't see why I would ever want to go out someone younger than me, particularly someone who looked about eight years younger than me.

Kristen was a few years younger than me, and if I could choose between having a younger girlfriend or an older one, I wanted to choose an older girlfriend. More experience, and all of that.

"Aww, but there's nothing nicer than helping someone out and then eventually falling head over heels in love with them." Tom enthused, making me huff in response.

I would have never fallen head over anything for her, due to the ridiculous state of her. She had nice legs, I could admit that.

But besides that, I really wasn't interested.

"I don't care. She's not my type."

"Maybe that's your problem."

I rolled my eyes in response, watching as she struggled down one more step which she had to hurdle over. Only this time, her ankle twisted the wrong way.

"Oh shit!" She cursed aloud, before moaning in pain as she fell to the floor, holding her right ankle.

I sighed angrily, going over there to help her up. After all, it looked as though she'd twisted her ankle, and I couldn't exactly just leave her there, whether I fancied her or not.

"Looks like you might have twisted it," I said to her, helping Tom pick her up from the floor, and holding her right arm around my shoulder. Tom had her left arm around his shoulder so we were carrying her.

"Thanks," she slurred her word drunkenly, and I pulled a face about how much her breathe smelt like alcohol. It really wasn't attractive. She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes unfocused.

And then, they widened in shock, a little gasp slipping from her. I knew instantly what the problem was and it was that that made me roll my eyes in response.

"Oh my god…no way, can this actually…oh my god…it's actually you!"

"I know. It's so difficult to believe a normal human being like me would bump into a normal human being like you." I stated sarcastically.

She giggled in response, taking that as a joke. "You're funny."

"And you're drunk." I mumbled miserably back.

"No, I'm really not!" She slurred, making me roll my eyes again in response.

We sat her on a bar stool, watching her as her shoulders slumped forward. As soon as her eyes focused on me, she giggled playfully in response, making me sigh.

"Well, good luck." Tom stated, patting me on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You've got to help me keep an eye on her too. You brought me here to find a girl, not babysit."

He grinned in response. "Well, I found you a girl. I didn't pacifically say what girl I'd get you. And anyway, she's drunk and a fan of yours, it's a bonus for you." He joked, still grinning as he spoke.

He said it as if it was a good thing, as if her being drunk was the ultimate way to pull her. I was offended partly, mostly because it was like he was telling me that she needed to be drunk for me to pull her, and secondly, although he was joking, it was a little sick.

"You're jokes are a little sick." I joked.

He laughed in response. "I've been told that a few times. Anyway, like I said, have fun. She's a fan anyway, so you'll be fine. If you need any help, ring me." He winked, before quickly Walking away.

"Tom…TOM!" I shouted, trying to call him despite the heavy club music, but he ignored me instead.

I sighed heavily in response, considering the fact that I didn't even want this anyway. I looked back at the girl, who was past recognizing very much now. Every so often, she'd look at me and giggle though, then look away, and then look back at me and giggle again.

I rolled my eyes in response. Wasn't a particularly smart girl then.

"Right, let's get you a drink of water first of all and then you can tell me if you came with anyone, and where I can find them." I sighed heavily.

She smiled. "Don't want water."

"Well unfortunately, that's what you're getting." I told her strictly, before pulling her on her feet and taking hold of her shoulder, trying to help her walk to the bar, which was only a few feet away.

"Ow!" She complained.

"Yes that's because I think you sprained your ankle, but you'll be fine. I'll put you on a bar stool over there, give you some water, and then you tell me if you were with anyone and I go find them, whilst you stay still, drinking the water." I spelled it out for her,

I got her to the bar seating area, and sat her down, ordering a large pint of water for her. The barman was quick thankfully, so I handed her the glass and forced her to drink it.

"Right, what's your name, first of all?" I asked her watching her as she drank the water in little sips.

"Charlie," she breathed out deeply, stopping drinking the water for a minute.

"Okay Charlie, and was you with anyone at the club?"

She giggled in response, making me confused. It wasn't as if I asked her a funny question or something silly.

"Hehe, you said my name." She giggled playfully.

I sighed heavily. "Charlie, this is important. Was you with anyone?"

She sighed, showing boredom as she took another sip of water. "Yes, my friend's in the VIP area. They have names, which are Rachael, Tasha and Kirsty…but me and Kirsty havent spoken for years over something silly, but I don't know what it was, because I forgot." Then, she giggled again.

"Right, you stay there, I'll go and get you're friends."

"Yes, boss!" She giggled playfully, pretending to look all serious.

I clicked my tongue in response. "Just make sure you stay there." I warned her, not really wanting her to wander off.

She nodded, rolling her eyes jokingly. "I can't really go anywhere with my foot, so don't worry!" She joked.

"Good. I'll be right back." I promised, before quickly running off to go and get them. I didn't want to waste a second in there, because as soon as she was with her friends, the sooner she could go home, and I wont need to look after her.

I ran into the VIP area, suddenly realizing that I didn't have a clue what her friends looked like. I could have gone back and asked a description from Charlie, but I doubted her description would be any good at all in the state she was in.

I called their names, hoping I didn't look like an absolute idiot, though I imagined I probably did.

A black haired girl came up to me, with long curly hair, as well as two other girls. The girl with black, curly hair had tanned skin. One had long, really straight, dark hair, and the other girl was light blonde.

"Are you Tasha, Rachael and Kirsty?" I asked confused, trying to figure out if it was them and if they were.

"Well, I'm Tasha." The black haired girl replied.

"Rachael." The blonde girl said.

"Kirsty." The straight haired girl said.

"Right, Charlie wondered out to me and my friend, and she's in a right state. Basically, she tripped on them ridiculously high heels and twisted her ankles, and she's really very drunk. I've got her drinking water now, but I said I'd come and get you to look after her."

"Oh dear; told you them high heels were ricidolous on Charlie, Rachael. She's never worn anything that high in her life!" Tasha rolled her eyes.

Rachael frowned in response. "Hey, they are good heels. And you, mr. Pattinson, don't go slating them heels. They're amazing. I only chose them because I knew you'd be here and she likes you." She huffed sourly, in response to my cold taste in the shoes.

I chuckled in response, unable to help myself. I'd never really been told like that before. It was funny.

"Take it Charlie's a fan then?"

"Oh, that's an understatement!" Tasha gasped. "Then again, I quite like Kellan. Yum! The things I'd do that to god damn sexy-"

"Alright, Tasha. We don't need to know, thanks." Kirsty joked, grinning at her.

"Yes, Charlie's a fan. She's been waiting years to come here and meet you." Rachael grinned. "Which was why I put some very sexy, killer heels on her tonight." Rachael added, still smiling in response.

"Killer being the right word." I huffed.

"Well no offence, but you cant exactly judge when it comes to fashion, darling." She grinned sarcastically.

I nodded, agreeing with her, trying to fight laughter because she was right. My lack of fashion was bad, not that I really cared though. I didn't have any time to fashion.

"Oh lordy Rachael…anyway, you better lead us to her then." Tasha smiled.

I took them over to the bar, where luckily Charlie was still sat, talking to the bar man…well, chatting him up actually.

"So, when do you get off? Maybe you could come back to my place." She joked, giggling like a silly school girl.

He laughed in response, blushing a little bit in response.

"Charlie mate, I think you're a bit drunk!" Tasha said.

She turned round and grinned in response to her. "Tasha! Ooh, ooh, ooh, look!" She exclaimed, pointing to me. "It's Rob Pattinson!" She giggled playfully.

"I know Charlie. He's told us all about him looking after you." Tasha sighed.

She huffed in response, clearly disagreeing with that fact. "He hasn't done a very good job!" She complained. But then she grinned in response, again. "But then again, I don't care, because it's Rob Pattinson!"

That made Tasha laugh. "Oh lordy!"

"Right, let's get you home, darling." Rachael said, trying to lift Charlie up from her seat but failing. "God, she's heavy when she's drunk!" She complained.

I sighed, picking her up in my arms, knowing it would be a hell of a lot easier; it would stop her moaning about her ankle, for starters.

"Ooh!" Charlie blushed.

"Oh lordy." Tasha laughed.

"Ooh. I quite like being this close to you." Charlie grinned drunkenly, attempting to flirt with me as I carried her down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, unimpressed.

"God, you're going to regret this in the morning, when we tell you what you've been saying, Charlie!" Rachael said from behind me, shocked.

"Hmm…no, I really wont." She joked, letting her eyes run down my chest.

I rolled my eyes again in response. Still unimpressed.

I was just lucky that nobody had recognized me yet, but I was more than eager to get her in a taxi and go home, becaue if anyone found out about this, they'd automatically chase after her, ask questions.

I didn't want that.

I was just trying to help her out, no thanks to Tom.

I put her in a taxi, letting the girls get in a taxi. "Right, take these home please. And keep the change." I said handing him a twenty dollar note.

I asked for their adress which Rachael gave me, so that I could come in and check how she was tomorrow.

Then I waved them off, and got into a taxi on my own to go home too, thinking to myself about what a nightmare the night had been tonight.

I was going to kill Tom when I next saw him.

* * *

><p>Please review, so I know if I did his POV well! :)<p> 


End file.
